


No Worries Jagi, I Still Love You

by Late_Nights_In_Devildom



Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [25]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Fluff/Angst, Zen x MC who doesn't want kids but fears Zen won't love her anymore for that? 👉👈💕 ty! ^^
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	No Worries Jagi, I Still Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Zen so I hope it’s good and he’s not OOC or anything :)

He's mentioned it time and time again. How beautiful our children would be.

How talented they'd be.

How kind, compassionate and lovely they'd be.

How perfect they'd be.

He says it so fondly, so full of love too, with a blinding grin that I find myself time and time again stuck simply smiling and agreeing, burying my true thoughts and feelings until it started to become suffocating. Until I felt it was too late to turn around and say something.

But deep down inside I knew. I knew staying silent and bottling up my emotions would hurt our relationship, even more than it would when the truth comes out. I fear, oh I fear so much, that the hole I'd fall into would be too deep - too dark - to dig myself out of when the time comes.

Though after many sleepless nights of lying awake, some with tears, weighing the pro and cons and foreseeing nearly every possible out come, a conclusion was reached. I'd tell Zen how I really felt, even if it ended with us splitting. It's scary, but it's better to spill now until it's too late.

The sooner the better right?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the man himself called out his nickname for me.

"Jagi? Something wrong, you're really quiet..." his red eyes regarded me with such concern and love it made my stomach drop and it felt like a knife was being twisted in my heart.

"W-Well... u-um..." I couldn't mask the stutter or the way my voice wobbled with every word, my fears getting the better of me. I didn't think I'd be telling him now!

Before I could even continue my albino boyfriend stood from his seat and lifted me out of my own chair, flinging me over his shoulder.

"Z-Zen!" I yelped but he payed it no mind, instead sitting on the couch and placing me in his lap, my back pressing flush against his toned chest. Oh so gently he wrapped his arms around my waist, setting his head in the crook of my neck and just quietly sat there, saying nothing.

I could feel his breath at the back of my neck, the sensation sending shivers down my spine and just as the silence that filled the room became deafening, just as I was going to say something, Zen beat me to it

"You can tell me anything, you know that right? I won't think badly or anything of you Jagi..." his words gave me a little bit of confidence - the one thing I desperately need.

Taking a deep breath through my nose, I closed my eyes, knowing that if I looked into his ruby red ones that I'd break before I could say anything, and voiced what's been on my mind.

Unfortunately though it didn't come out slow and calm like I wanted it to, instead it came out rushed.

"I don't want kids!" I could feel how Zen's arms tense for a moment and the tears already started to form behind my eye lids, ready to spill down my cheeks at any given moment. I waited for him to yell, cuss, tell me to leave and never come back, that he didn't love me anymore...

...but none of those happened.

Instead, he relaxed and kissed my cheek.

"Oh Jagi, is that what you were worried about? That I wouldn't love you because you don't want kids?" Slowly I nod, my body relaxing in his hold. Zen chuckled quietly but it was overflowing with love, nothing hostile.

"Well you won't have to worry anymore Jagi, cause I still love you and something such as this won't change that."

"I'm sorry" I suddenly say, looking down and folding my hands in my own lap.

"For what?"

I sigh, the guilt and sadness already flooding back "I know how much you wanted children and I'm sorry that I can't fulfill that dream of yours..."

Zen's arms pulled me further into his chest - if that was even possible - and rubbed his nose affectionately against my cheek.

"Oh Jagi, there's nothing you need to be sorry of. I'm sorry for not realizing sooner, but... my dream has already come true - I have you by my side and that alone is more than I could have hoped for..."

His words and the smile he gave me just seemed to instantly wash all my worries and insecurities away - like magic. And in this moment I realized that the both of us would figure things out and come out alright in the end - together.


End file.
